Maldito Cupido
by Leeh Scofield
Summary: Lily era casada com Jasper até um acidente aconteceu. Agora viúva ela vai morar com a família dele,só que ela descobre que ele tem um irmão gêmeo, James Potter. Com muitas confusões ela acaba se apaixonando 2 vezes pelo mesmo, ou quase, homem.
1. Chapter 1

Maldito cupido.

PRÓLOGO

O quão estranho seria se eu dissesse que me apaixonei por um homem morto? Bom, seria estranho se fosse verdade. A questão é que o homem pelo o qual fui apaixonada de fato morreu, mas não se preocupe! Essa história não é de uma mulher que chora a história toda a morte do amado ou de uma mulher que vê o espírito de seu marido morto. Esta história se trata de uma mulher que acabou se apaixonando duas vezes pelo mesmo, ou quase o mesmo, homem.

Capítulo 1

-Enfim terminou? –Perguntou Jasper no pé da escada carregando várias malas.

-Enfim? Sorte sua que eu não decidi levar tudo! –Eu desci as escadas com mais malas.

-Eu já lhe disse que pode comprar todas as roupas que quiser lá em Londres. Não precisa levar todas as que já têm!

-Sim, sim... Você já falou isso. Mas não significa que irei ouvir. É besteira sua. Pra quê gastar dinheiro em roupas se eu posso levar as que eu já tenho? Está decidido e ponto final. Vamos? –Eu joguei as malas restantes para ele.

-Sim.-A voz dele saiu abafada.

Jasper é um completo bobo. Mas fazer o quê? É o meu bobo. Meu nome é Lily Evans Potter. Casada com Jasper Potter ha um ano. Morávamos na Geórgia até que Jasper decidiu que já era hora de conhecer sua família que morava em Londres. Na verdade estamos de mudança para Londres. A mãe dele pirou quando soube que eu estava grávida e nos deu um ultimato. Posso dizer que nunca vi sua família antes? Sei que é estranho casar com um homem sem nem conhecer a família dele, mas só casamos no papel. Deixamos o religioso para lá. Aparentemente ele só tem a mãe e o irmão, James.

-Chegamos ao porto querida. –Ele abriu a minha porta.

-Finalmente. –Eu saí do carro. –Agora, me diz uma coisa... Por que é que nós vamos de navio? De avião seria mais rápido…

-Venha, será uma longa viagem…

-Está bem…

Bem, passaram-se 5 dias e já estávamos perto de Londres(Finalmente) estava completamente enjoada. Eu mal saia daquela cabine.

-Jasper… -Eu falei arrastada. –Estou enjoada.

-Quer que eu busque alguma coisa para você? –Ele abaixou o livro.

-Não… Eu mesma irei. –Eu levantei.

-Lily… -Ele levantou. –Eu vou com você.

-Não precisa. Pode ficar descansando. Eu já abusei demais de você. –Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e abri a porta.

-Você está grávida e é o mínimo que eu posso fazer!

-Vem logo então. –Eu revirei os olhos. Quando ele põe algo na cabeça é quase impossível de fazê-lo desistir.

Começamos a andar pelo convés lotado. Seu eu estava atrás de ar fresco, aquele ambiente era definitivamente o errado!

-Lily eu estou um pouco confuso. Você não deveria estar apreensiva em conhecer minha família? Qualquer mulher já estaria se descabelando.

-Jasper, eu não sou uma mulher qualquer! –Eu dei um tapa no ombro dele.

-E nem normal aparentemente.

-Obrigada, amor. –Eu falei sarcasticamente.

-Não estou reclamando. Estou só encantado por sua bravura.

Eu sorri.

-Também espero que continue forte quando conhecer minha mãe. Ela não te dará descanso. –Ele mexeu no cabelo castanho. O cabelo estava enorme! Precisava de um novo corte de cabelo urgente! E também de um novo óculos…

-Obrigada por me dar uma perspectiva. E o que devo esperar do seu irmão? -Bem, posso dizer que somos muito parecidos. –Ele deu um sorriso. –A diferença é que ele tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e eu verde acastanhado. -Uau. Muita diferença. –Eu ri. –Devo confiar que ele não me julgará? -Hum…Talvez sim, talvez não. Tudo depende. -De que? -Do temperamento dele. Somos diferentes, sabe. Ele é mais perfeccionista, um pouco arrogante e até fechado. Mas quando se solta é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Se não fosse minha esposa, teria medo de lhe apresentar! -Então não tenha medo. Sou só sua… até que a morte nos separe. –Eu dei um beijo nele. -Diga isso na igreja… -Ele

Virou-se ao ouvir um burburinho. Muita gente vinha correndo na nossa direção.

-O que está acontecendo? –Eu perguntei e ouvi o som de um tiro.

-Lily, vamos correr! – A multidão nos alcançou. As pessoas vinham desesperadas e empurrando tudo e a todos. A voz de Jasper foi abafada por completo e vi várias pessoas caindo na água.

Eu tentei segurar a mão de Jasper, mas ele não estava mais ao meu lado e me empurraram com tanta força que eu fui ao chão. Eu ,com certeza, bati a cabeça em algum lugar, porque a partir daí eu já não lembro de muita coisa. Só me recordo de cair em algo molhado como a água, só que mais pegajoso e Jasper não me amparar.

Eu abri os olhos novamente. Uma forte luz branca machucava minha vista. Olhei para os lados. Onde eu estava?

-Ah, ela acordou. –Ouvi a voz de Jasper ao meu lado. Eu o olhei rapidamente. Minha vista ainda não estava boa, mas eu sabia que era ele.

-Jasper… -Eu sussurrei. Minha voz estava rouca e a garganta dolorida.

-Shhh. –Ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

Eu fechei novamente os olhos.

Eu realmente estava chapada, porque quando eu abri novamente os olhos, ele já não estava ali. Mas dessa vez eu ia acordar.

Sentei-me e comecei a apertar o botão da enfermeira que logo chegou.

-Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? –Eu quase gritei.

-Acalme-se, por favor. Você bateu a cabeça com força e veio para cá. Logo será liberada.

-E como está o bebê? –Eu perguntei.

-Ele está bem. Nenhum dano.

-E o meu marido? Onde ele está? Ele veio aqui mais cedo, pode chamá-lo?

-Querida… Ele… Aquele homem que veio mais cedo não era seu marido, mas sim o seu cunhado.

-Ah… Pois bem, e onde está meu marido? –A enfermeira tirou uma seringa do bolso e aplicou no soro que estava na minha veia.

-Ele está desaparecido. Caiu no mar.

-O QUE? É MENTIRA SUA! ONDE ELE… Uau… Isso é forte… Você gosta de Strogonoff? É tão bom…

Oito dias no hospital! Eles não me liberaram por nada! Disseram que eu ainda estava em choque. Eu sei que estava, mas eu ainda não estava louca e era assim que me tratavam! Eu só jogava as coisas nas enfermeiras que entravam nada mais. Eu só estava me defendendo! Elas só queriam me drogar a todo o momento. E aqui estou eu fugindo do hospital.

-Evans. –Eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Por favor, que não seja uma enfermeira!

-Não. –Eu me virei. Havia um homem vestido de terno. Parecia um hippie.

-Vim levá-la. A Sra. Potter não pôde vir, mas me pediu para levá-la para a casa dela.

Ele pegou minha mala.

-Ei! –Ele apenas se virou ignorando meus protestos.

-Nada de "Ei!". Iria para lá de qualquer jeito.

-Isso não é uma casa! É um quarteirão! –Eu estava na frente do "bairro" que eles chamavam de casa de braços abertos sem entender. Eu estava indo para uma casa e não para… Uma mansão!

-Vamos, entre. –Ele abriu a porta e puxou meu braço.

-Ei! Acabei de perceber que ainda não sei seu nome. Você é muito grosso, sabia?

-É Xenophilius. E sim, obrigada. –Ele abriu outra porta que dava para uma grande escadaria e uma elegante sala.

-Espere aqui.

E ele foi-se. Ok… Já percebi que tudo se complicou. Curiosa do jeito que sempre fui (de acordo com minha mãe não sou curiosa, mas sim uma grande xereta) sai olhando a sala. Só havia vasos enormes, sofás pra lá de confortáveis, estantes lindas em carvalho, e o piso em mármore. Nessa estante havia vários livros, tantos que fiquei tonta! Mas um chamou minha atenção: Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen.

Eu comecei a tentar pegar o livro, mas, acredite, ele estava justamente na última prateleira! Meus dedos apenas chegavam à quinta prateleira, e ela tinha 8 prateleiras!

-Sabe, se esforçar assim grávida, mesmo por um livro tão bom quanto esse é desperdício. Alias, sou Dorea Black Potter. –Uma senhora de no máximo 50 anos, com cabelos em cachos acobreados sorria sentada em um sofá atrás de mim. Usava preto, é claro.

-Você deve ser a mãe de… -Eu não terminei a frase.

-Sim, e você deve ser a Lily Evans! Prazer em te conhecer! –Ela levantou e estendeu a mão. Eu a agarrei rapidamente.

-Eu ,ao menos, estou feliz em saber que a criança está perfeitamente bem. Já sabe que nome dará criança?

-Estou aberta a sugestões.

-Quando soubermos o sexo decidiremos então.

Eu sorri. Ela não parecia a "bruxa" que Jasper pintava.

-Vai ficar conosco a partir de agora. Mostrarei-lhe seu quarto.

-Certo. Hum… Posso pegar o livro? Sempre tive vontade de ler.

-Sim, mas você não…

Antes de ela concluir eu já havia voltado para a estante e tentava alcançá-lo. Já estava mais do que na ponta dos pés. Nem poderia pedir ajudar a aquela senhora, pois ela era tão baixa quanto eu.

O que eu não esperava aconteceu. Alguém (com um perfume incrivelmente atordoante) chegou atrás de mim e o pegou.

-Obrigada! –Eu me virei. Ele me encarava sem emoção. Oh, Deus.

-Jasper. –Eu ofeguei e dei um passo para trás.

-Querido! Ainda bem que chegou! –Falou Dorea indo para o lado dele.

Eu simplesmente comecei a andar para trás até encostar minhas costas na estante.

-Você… Me disseram que você havia morrido… -Eu comecei a sussurrar.

Ele franziu o cenho. Juntamente com a mãe.

-Jasper nunca te disse que tinha um irmão? –Perguntou Dorea.

-Não um irmão idêntico! –Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do meu falecido marido, quer dizer, do gêmeo do meu falecido.

-Bem, prazer em conhecê-la. Só queria que fosse em outras circunstâncias. –Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

-P-prazer… -Eu segurei a mão já a beira de lágrimas.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que deveria abraçá-la. Ela está com cara de que precisa de um abraço. E ninguém melhor do que a cópia do mal do falecido marido. –Falou um outro homem atrás de James.

-Cara… Você sempre fala as coisas erradas nos momentos errados… -Suspirou James ainda segurando minha mão.

-Qual é! Mas essa é a minha função! Prazer, Sirius Black. –Ele chegou perto de mim e me empurrou para James. No mesmo instante eu o abracei.

Mordi os lábios para conter o choro. Ele também me abraçou apertando minha cintura.

-Viu? Ninguém morreu, ninguém mordeu. Bem, pelo menos ninguém mordeu _ainda_.

Com esse comentário eu o soltei rapidamente.

-Não faça isso de novo. –Eu avisei para Sirius.

-Sim, senhora. –Falou ele com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-Por favor, não ligue para ele. –Falou James. –Ele é apenas… Sem noção. Por favor, fique a vontade.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e se virou para a saída.

-Ei, me espera! –Correu Sirius atrás dele.

Eu segurei o choro.

-É agonizante vê-lo sem se lembrar do que poderia ter acontecido, não é? –Falou Dorea. –Eu te entendo.

-Foi só… Perturbador.

-Vamos? Irei te mostrar seu quarto.

Oh-Meu-Deus. Eu não acredito nisso. Ele… Ele é igual ao Jasper! Eu não… Irá ser uma tortura viver com ele sem poder… Tocá-lo, sem lembrar do que teria sido com Jasper.

-Sei como deve estar cansada. E quero que descanse. Mas amanhã preciso que venha comigo... Precisamos dar um trato em você antes de apresentá-la a sociedade.

-Dar um trato em mim? Eu gosto do jeito que sou! –Eu parei em frente ao um grande espelho.

-Sei que gosta. Mas agora sua imagem estará relacionada a nossa e principalmente agora, que Jasper desapareceu irão olhar cada detalhe. Não daremos motivos para que falem.

Eu ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas ele me impediu.

-Querida, eu também era assim quando cheguei. Rebelde, dona do meu próprio nariz. Mas esse povo é muito fofoqueiro e cruel. Eu não estava nem aí para o que diziam de mim. Mas eu vi que afetava meu marido. Então calei a boca deles me vestindo elegantemente sem perder minha personalidade. –Ela sorriu e imaginei ela chegando aqui que nem eu: Calças jeans, tênis desbotado e blusa folgada. Sim, estava parecendo uma drogada.

-Está bem. –Eu suspirei e m olhei no espelho. –Tenho salvação?

-Claro que tem. Eu tenho uma sobrinha que irá acompanhá-la amanhã. Tenho a absoluta certeza que irá adorá-la. Digamos que ela é cruel sem ser.

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e foi até a porta.

-Ás oito James virá jantar conosco. Esteja pronta. –Ela apontou para o armário e saiu fechando a porta de fininho.

Maldito dia. Fui até o armário e tirei a roupa. Procurei o pijama de seda mais simples possível(Uma blusa de alça e shorts curtos. Tecido quase transparente! Quem em sã consciência colocou aquilo ali?). Eu me joguei na cama. E é só isso que lembro. Adormeci rapidamente...

_Jasper... Eu corria para o nada. Para a neblina envolvida em uma luz azul misteriosa. Ventava bastante, mas eu sabia de algo. Era Jasper na minha frente._

_-Lily..._

_-Jasper, por favor... –Eu tentava tocá-lo, mas ele sempre se afastava._

_-Você não pode ficar aqui..._

_-Jasper..._

_-Acorde, Lily..._

_Jasper..._

-Acorde, Lily...

Eu dei um pulo acordando. Abracei a pessoa a minha frente. Praticamente indo pro colo dele.

-Por favor, não me deixe... –Eu tremia. Muito.

Ele afagou meu cabelo.

-Hum... Lily... –Eu senti aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro incrivelmente doce.

-Oh, Deus. –Eu o soltei rapidamente e notei a posição em que estávamos. Eu deitada na beira da cama com ele quase de quatro acima de mim.

Ele levantou rapidamente.

-Você tem um sono bastante pesado! –Ele passou as mãos no cabelo sedoso.

-Desculpe, James... Eu não quis... Eu...

-Já sei... Estava sonhando com Jasper e me viu?

-Sim! –Eu sentei quase em um pulo.

Ele olhou para baixo como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez como eu estava vestida.

-Eu... Eu estarei na porta esperando. Minha mãe me mandou te chamar... –Ele começou a sair do quarto.

-Espere. Eu irei tomar um banho, você espera aqui.

Eu corri pro banheiro da suíte. Mas que droga? Agora que eu não vou vê-lo da mesma forma!

O que eu faço? ?

**POVJAMES**

Jasper sofreu um acidente e está desaparecido. Minha mãe está inconsolável.

Aqui estou eu no sofá do quarto da esposa do meu irmão. Ao menos ela e meu sobrinho estão bem. E tenho que dizer que ela é bem bonita. O cabelo de fogo espalhado na cama a faz... Tão bela.

Eu vim neste hospital, para este quarto desde que a internaram. Não consegui deixá-la nem um segundo. Três dias dormindo olhando para ela.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Com certeza atordoada.

-Ah, ela acordou. –Ela virou o rosto rapidamente para mim.

Eu segurei o fôlego. Esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Esmeraldas!

-Jasper... –Ela fez cara de dor e tentou levantar.

-Shhh. –Eu levantei e afaguei o cabelo dela. Ela começou a fechar os olhos vagarosamente e suspirou. Um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Ganhei o dia.

-Então ela acordou? –Perguntou Sirius sentado na ponta da minha mesa no escritório.

-Sim.

-E então?

-Ela vai para casa hoje. –Eu comecei a assinar uns papéis.

-Ela é estonteante, não é? –Ele esboçou um sorriso.

-Por que diz isso? –Eu perguntei sem emoção.

-Porque você nunca mais ficou quieto sobre uma garota desde a quinta série. E olha que você gostava dela desde o pré-zinho. Você sempre faz comentários. –Falou Sirius.

-Ela é a viúva do meu irmão. Claro que não irei comentar.

-Claro que não. O que esmeraldas significam para você? –Remus perguntou sentado na cadeira.

Eu quase engasguei.

-O que isso tem haver?

-Você fica suspirando sobres esmeraldas para lá e para cá. É claro que os olhos dela são verdes.

-Ah, calem a boca. –Eu falei.

-Não. –Falou Remus.

-É para isso que amigos servem. –Falou Sirius.

A voz dela não era doce. Era forte e confiante. Podia sentir isso.

Ela tentava pegar um livro na última estante. Eu cheguei por trás e psteguei o livro.

-Obrigada! –O sorriso dela diminuiu rapidamente. Ela arregalou os olhos, ofegando e deu alguns passos para trás.

-Jasper.

Minha mãe começou a falar vindo para meu lado. Nem a ouvi.

-Você… Me disseram que você havia morrido…-Ela falou tão baixinho que quase não deu para ouvir. Ela estava muito assustada.

-Jasper nunca te disse que tinha um irmão? –Perguntou minha mãe.

-Não um irmão idêntico! –Ela falou sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eles eram realmente deslumbrantes.

-Bem, prazer em conhecê-la. Só queria que fosse em outras circunstâncias. –Eu estendi a mão. Coitada, deve estar mais do que assustada.

-P-prazer… -Ela já estava até com os olhos vermelhos!

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que deveria abraçá-la. Ela está com cara de que precisa de um abraço. E ninguém melhor do que a cópia do mal do falecido marido. –Não podia ser ninguém menos que o Sirius! Meu Deus…

-Cara… Você sempre fala as coisas erradas nos momentos errados… - Eu ainda segurava sua mão. Vai ver que ela desmaia…

-Qual é! Mas essa é a minha função! Prazer, Sirius Black. –Ele chegou perto dela e a empurrou para mim. No mesmo instante ela me abraçou timidamente. A abracei trazendo-a para mais perto.

-Viu? Ninguém morreu, ninguém mordeu. Bem, pelo menos ninguém mordeu ainda.

E então ela me soltou do mesmo jeito que me abraçou. Rapidamente.

-Não faça isso de novo. –Ela semicerrou os olhos para Sirius.

-Sim, senhora. –Falou ele com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Ele sempre estraga tudo…

-Por favor, não ligue para ele. –Eu falei. –Ele é apenas… Sem noção. Por favor, fique a vontade.

Eu dei um sorriso desacreditado e sai.

Sirius Black, você me paga.

-Ela está demorando. Já são oito e quinze! –Falou minha mãe.

-Mãe, calma. Ela provavelmente só se perdeu na casa. –Faz quinze minutos que minha mãe anda para lá e para cá.

-Mas e se tiver acontecido algo com ela? Vá verificar! –Ela finalmente se sentou.

Veredito final…

Eu bati inúmeras vezes na porta até que resolvi entrar.

Dormindo. Ela estava dormindo.

-Acorde, Lily… -Eu comecei a balançá-la até que ela acordou.

Ela deu um pulo me abraçando. Ela tinha um cheiro muito estranho. Doce e ao mesmo tempo… Forte.

-Por favor, não me deixe… -Ela tremia muito.

Eu afaguei o cabelo dela preocupado.

-Hum… Lily…

-Oh, Deus. –Ela me soltou como se tivesse levado um choque. Vi que ela olhava para os meus braços, a enclausurando então levantei.

-Você tem um sono bastante pesado! –Começou o meu tique de quando estou nervoso! Passar as mãos no cabelo.

-Desculpe, James... Eu não quis... Eu...

-Já sei... Estava sonhando com Jasper e me viu?

-Sim! –Ela deu um pulo acentuando o corpo.

Então vi como ela estava vestida. Ou melhor, do que ela não estava vestida.

-Eu... Eu estarei na porta esperando. Minha mãe me mandou te chamar... –Eu praticamente corri para a porta.

-Espere. Eu irei tomar um banho, você espera aqui.

Ela correu e fechou a porta do banheiro com força.

Meu Deus, no que eu fui me meter?


	2. OO Assustada

Capítulo 2

**POVLILY**

Definitivamente o meu funeral. Por que isso foi acontecer? Por que ele teve a _maravilhosa_ ideia de vir me chamar? E droga, eu não queria ficar nessa posição! Eu para o pijama que usava e suspirei. Minha vida iria ser um inferno a partir de agora.

Espera um pouco.

O.o

Eu disse pra ele ficar no quarto enquanto tomava banho! Burra, burra, burra!

Abri um pouco a porta e coloquei a cabeça para fora. Ele olhou para mim.

-James? Poderia esperar só um pouquinho lá fora? Eu me troco rapidamente e podemos descer.

-Sim, claro! Estou lá fora. –Eu mal falei e ele já tinha saído.

Corri pro armário e peguei a primeira calça jeans e blusa branca que achei. Parei na frente do espelho.

-Oh! Meu cabelo está terrível! –Eu comecei a penteá-lo com os dedos e sai do quarto. Que se dane!

-Está pronta? –Ele se virou.

-Sim! –Estava agindo feito idiota! Lily, que tal se acalmar contando até dez? 1,2,3...

O segui silenciosamente atrás dele por tanto tempo que comecei a jurar que estávamos dando voltas!

-Ainda não chegamos? –Eu falei. Eu não recordava que era tão grande assim.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Hum... Não. Mas não se preocupe. Você logo se acostumará com a casa. Depois de um tempo você começará a achá-la pequena. Acredite.

-Pequena? Só em sonhos. –Finalmente chegamos a um lugar que eu conhecia. As escadas.

-Cuidado ai. –Ele apontou para um degrau mais abaixo.

-Por quê? –Eu perguntei me virando para ele.

-Todo mundo tropeça. Todos.

Eu olhei para a escada. Imaginei uma cena ridícula de mim tropeçando. Ou dando uma de ginasta olímpica. Ou melhor, pulando no colo dele e ele me levando... O.O

_Opa, Lily! Longe demais. _

-E-eu sei me virar!

Ele estendeu o braço.

-Sim, claro. –Ele sorriu com uma expressão engraçada.

Definitivamente James e Jasper são extremamente diferentes. Jasper seria muito tímido nessa situação. E provavelmente colocaria uma rampa para eu passar. "Sem riscos" ele dizia.

Sorri em resposta e fui à frente.

-Qual é o degrau? –Eu falei enquanto descíamos.

-Esse aqui. –Ele se adiantou e colocou o braço na minha cintura me levantando. Não era apenas um degrau, eram dois.

-Salva e segura. –Ele falou ao me soltar.

-Obrigado. Mas eu poderia pular tranquilamente. –Eu cruzei os braços

-É como você disse: "Sem riscos". –Ele continuou a descer. –Não vem? –Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

-Sim! –Eu passei direto por ele e fomos até a sala de jantar.

Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar e a empurrou quando eu já estava sentada.

-Querida! Já imaginava horrores com o seu atraso! Está bem?

-E-eu… - _Droga, por que eu gaguejei? _

-Ela adormeceu mãe. –James falou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem levemente.

-Ah, sim. Entendo. Mas já faz um bom tempo que eu lhe mandei lá em cima James. Você a ficou esperando esse tempo todo? Que gentil da sua parte. –Dorea sorriu maliciosamente. Não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

Eu olhei para James. Ele corou levemente. Ai, senhor...

-CHEGUEI!

James arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Dorea nem levantou o olhar. E um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha.

Sirius passou por mim e se sentou ao lado de James.

-Oi, Lily. –Sirius falou com um tom suspeito. Eu me movi inconscientemente para longe e ele percebeu.

-Oh, mal o conhece e já se afasta? –Perguntou James rindo. –Menina inteligente.

-Ouch, essa doeu. –Sirius colocou a mão dramaticamente em seu peito.

-Sem brincadeiras à mesa meninos. –Falou Dorea sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

-Mas nós nem começamos a comer ainda! –Falou James. –O que estamos esperando afinal?

-Eu.

Eu olhei para trás e vi uma _deusa_. Ela tinha usava roupas chiques com o cabelo reluzente bem cortado e levemente cacheado. Ela _desfilou _até a cadeira ao meu lado e a ocupou graciosamente balançando os cachos dourados.

-Dorcas, essa é a minha nora, Lily Evans. Lily, está é a minha sobrinha da qual havia falado mais cedo. Aparentemente ela nos fez uma surpresa ao anunciar que chegaria antes do planejado.

-Não podia deixá-la ser comida por cães como Sirius Black. Eu precisava protegê-la e alertá-la. –Ela fez uma cara de poucos amigos para Sirius e se voltou para mim. –Amanhã iremos à cidade procurar roupas adequadas para você. Tia, você se importa se Marlene for conosco?

-Claro que não! Ela é minha sobrinha por casamento! Já a considero minha sobrinha de sangue!

Sirius guinchou em desaprovação.

-Aquela mandona? Ela é tão... Homem que me sinto menos másculo com ela por perto. –Falou Sirius brincando com o garfo.

-Sirius, ela é minha prima. –Falou James.

-E daí? Isso não _te _faz mais másculo. Faz o pai dela mais másculo, isso sim. –Sirius tremeu. –Mr. Mckinnon é muito, muito respeitável.

-Temido, eu acho. –Falou Dorea com um ar divertido. –Charlus, meu amado marido adorava seu irmão. Os dois eram companheiros em tudo. E assim que Marlene teve idade o suficiente a colocamos junto dos nossos filhos... Ela se mostrou durona. E nunca se deu bem com você, Sirius, por quê?

Sirius olhava encantado pelo bordado da mesa... Ah, entendi, ele estava evitando o assunto.

E eu, sem me controlar, porque eu sou muito idiota e falo meus pensamentos em voz alta falei isso:

-Vocês dois já namoraram?

Um silêncio se estabeleceu por alguns segundos que pareciam mais séculos que eu adoraria me jogar debaixo da mesa e morrer ali embaixo.

E em questão de segundos novamente, eles caíram na gargalhada.

-Nunca, eles dois juntos! –Dorcas limpou uma lágrima.

Eu senti o meu rosto queimar mais de cem graus em dois segundos. E quando eu menos espero percebo James olhando para mim parecendo... Intrigado? ? ? ?

-Vamos comer, meus jovens, porque eu preciso de muitas proteínas para acompanhar o ritmo de vocês. Sebastian, pode servir.

_-Sim, minha senhora._

Passado o jantar, Sebastian me levou para o meu quarto e não quis dormir de primeira. Aquele sonho teria sido apenas um pouco perturbador, mas do jeito que eu acordei... Quem sabe vai estar em cima de mim da próxima vez?

Depois de finalmente dormir eu consegui sonhar com algo incrível e assustador:

_Perdida e sozinha no paraíso_.

**POVJAMES**

_Onde droga eu fui me meter?_

Eu me lembro de ter ido dormir e não sei que horas eu havia pegado no sono, mas eu sabia que estava sonhando. Tinha esses sonhos desde quando era pequeno e só acordava gritando e com muita insistência.

Eu só sei que estava perdido em um lugar lindo, porém, sombrio. Não importava o quanto eu andava, o quanto eu gritava para acordar, tudo dava naquela encantadora floresta (Penso que era linda já que estava muito escuro). Eu rodei sem parar a ponto de parar para descansar uma vez que os meus músculos doíam.

Senti um torpor percorrer o meu corpo. Isso não era bom. Quanto mais eu ficava preso nesse torpor, mais difícil para acordar no mundo real. E quando estava a um passo de perder os sentidos algo flamejante caiu em cima de mim. Com olhos verdes eletrizantes e os cabelos de fogo, ela estava de quatro em cima de mim. Um sorriso pacífico no rosto e expressão gentil.

_-Acorde... _–Ela se inclinou e me beijou.

Eu acordei.

_Mil desculpas a vocês leitores que esperam as continuações da minha fic! Eu fiquei totalmente sem inspiração, e acho que talvez não continue A Substituta! Desculpeem, mas saibam que eu estou reescrevendo AS com personagens originais e ideias novas e puramente originais! É pararela, então acho que guardarei para mim, a não ser que alguém queira vê-la... Aí eu vejo como fico!_

_A única que eu não abandonei foi Maldito cupido viu¿ Em breve tem mais!_


	3. Nham uu

JAMESPOV

*FLASHBACK*

Desde quando _eu _era pequeno, as diferenças entre mim e meu irmão eram notáveis. Enquanto meu irmão era _**o fraco e assustado Jasper**_, eu era _**o destemido e corajoso**__**James.**_Eu sempre tirava as maiores notas da escola enquanto meu irmão era mediano. Até mesmo nas aulas de piano! E eu _odeio _tocar piano.

Em tudo o que meu irmão era bom, eu era melhor.

E posso dizer o quanto isso era irritante para ambos?

Sempre quis que olhassem para nós e enxergassem _James e Jasper, _e não _James e seu irmão. _As expectativas para o meu irmão eram grandes, então imagine o quão maior elas eram para mim! Era muita pressão em cima de um menino de seis anos de idade! Queria que o enxergassem como um Potter... Ou talvez só quisesse mesmo era dividir a responsabilidade de ser quem eu era e talvez fora por esse motivo que eu o defendia piamente. Chegava todo ralado em casa depois de brigas no colégio defendendo o meu irmão e infelizmente recebia toda a atenção, mesmo que gritasse que o verdadeiro ferido era meu irmão, mas ninguém _nos _ouvia.

E foi aí que começaram os sonhos.

Primeiramente eu só rodava na floresta escura e sentava até conseguir acordar, mas chegou um dia em que eu comecei a sentir sono em meu próprio sonho, e cada sonho ficou mais difícil acordar. A situação foi tão crítica que uma vez, ao pai tentar me acordar para o colégio, eu não acordei. Ele chamou a minha mãe, já desconfiado que houvesse algo de errado comigo, quando eles verificaram a minha pulsação... Entraram em desespero.

Eu estava em coma.

Depois de uma semana _dormindo, _algo mudou no sonho. _Uma garotinha _de cabelos flamejantes e com duas esmeraldas no lugar de seus olhos, apareceu. Ela segurou minha mão e me guiou até uma parte clara e cheia de lírios. O perfume era tão forte quanto o aperto de sua mão na minha. E ela nunca falou uma única palavra! Só sorria e me puxava... No final desse campo de lírios havia uma porta feita de pedra e ao chegarmos perto dela, a garotinha me soltou e correu para frente da porta.

_-Um dia, nós dois iremos atravessá-la juntos. Um dia, nós teremos que nos livrar desse mundo estranho... Juntos, ok_? –Ela sorriu.

-Como saberei te procurar lá fora? Eu nunca te vi antes... –Eu perguntei.

_-Basta você seguir os sinais. Nós dois saberemos quando nos encontrarmos!_ –Ela deu dois pulinhos

-Então... Cuidado para não me confundir, eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, ok?

_-Sim! Até mais. - A porta brilhou até me cegar por completo._

Então, imagine a minha surpresa ao chegar ao leito do hospital e ver, exatamente a mesma garotinha, machucada, crescida e...

Casada com _o irmão errado? _

**LILYPOV**

Eu me lembro de vagamente ter estado aqui nesse campo antes... Mas muito vagamente. Era um campo cheio de lírios e da última vez que eu vim, eu tinha uma missão importante... Bem, minha memória é uma merda. Eu _quase _nunca conseguia lembrar muito bem do que ocorria aqui. E olha que eu só vim duas vezes e com a mesma missão. O que eu sabia é que tinha um menininho que precisava de mim, e esse era o motivo de eu ser conduzida a esse lugar. Não, eu não sei o porquê e nem sei como e quem era o culpado. Só podia imaginar que tinha algo haver com _ele, _e se eu estava aqui era porque eu precisava achá-lo.

E como da última vez, havia um lírio lilás entre o campo branco e eu o arranquei. Imediatamente ele tomou _vida, _parecendo mais como se uma corrente de ar o tivesse atingido e ele levado por ele. Eu só precisava segui-lo. E como eu esperava, havia um homem deitado no chão e eu _supus _que fosse o menininho.

Sem pensar muito eu fiquei de quatro em cima dele e lentamente ele abriu os olhos.

_-Acorde._

Eu o beijei e estava de volta para a minha cama.

Fiquei olhando para o _teto florido_ e sorri. Uma vez, _Jasper _havia me dito que meu quarto teria lírios no teto. Lírios vermelhos assim como meus cabelos... Eu senti a sensação da tristeza me inundando ao constatar duas coisas:

O teto era cheio de lírios brancos _e não vermelhos._

E _Jasper _nunca mais iria estar comigo. Nem para falar suas besteiras, ou mentiras para me animar, queimar a comida enquanto eu estava no banho. Ou ver nosso filho crescer. Eu suspirei já cega pelas lágrimas e desabei.

_Droga, _espero que alguém tenha maquiagem pra me emprestar...

_Toc toc_

Eu levanto a cabeça e alguém entra.

_-Do-Dorea?_ –Eu limpo o rosto.

-Sim, minha querida. Você está chorando? –Dorea se aproximou da minha cama e sentou perto do meu travesseiro.

-_Co-Como... Como sabia que eu estava... Como_? –Eu sussurrei.

-Ah, minha querida... –Ela passou a mão em meu rosto. –Está tudo bem agora... Shhh... Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir novamente, está bem? Nessas horas é quando nós, viúvas precisamos de alguém ao nosso lado, não? E essa mãe aqui não quer ficar só novamente. Vamos, passe para lá.

Eu me movi um pouco e logo depois havia adormecido com o cafuné de Dorea.

-Vamos! –Gritou Dorcas.

-Não! Isso é tortura! É contra a lei! –Eu murmurei de volta.

-Então me tornarei uma foragida com todo o prazer! Lily ande! –Responde Dorcas ao me 'jogar' no carro.

-Tortura! Tortura! –Minha voz foi abafada pelo o bater de porta.

_-Que má garota eu sou!_ –Dorcas falou (sarcasticamente) colocando o cinto em mim. –Fique quieta criança!

-Eu não sou criança! –Eu falei emburrada.

-Você está agindo como tal! São apenas roupas! Elas não vão te apertar até a morte!

-Elas podem tentar! –Eu falei fazendo cara de cachorrinho.

-Estarei lá para te proteger, e não, essa cara _não_ funciona comigo. –Disse Dorcas olhando para suas unhas bem feitas.

Então tá... Eu sei que eu pensei que podia mudar meu visual pelo bem da família (e pra não ficar ouvindo fofocas de velhinhas dondocas), mas eu não consigo evitar pensar _e sentir_ que estou indo para o abatedouro. Sério, como alguém consegue ficar tanto tempo sentada em uma cadeira enquanto puxam seu cabelo? Nunca fui sedentária, mas minha paciência é infinitamente _limitada._ Ainda para piorar o meu humor, tive aquele momento sentimental com Dorea e acho que percebi três coisas muito importantes ou preocupantes:

Primeiro: não estou sofrendo quanto pensei que sofreria.

Segundo: Talvez isso se deva ao fato da ficha ainda não ter caído.

Terceiro e pior: Ou talvez eu... Eu nunca o amei.

E entre meus devaneios, Dorcas exclamou:

-Olhe! Ali está Marlene! –E imediatamente o carro freou nos jogando para frente. Meu estômago simplesmente fez um _nó._

Dorcas saiu do carro quase correndo e se jogou nos braços da mulher de capacete, sem pedir permissão ou precisar de convite e quase que em seguida me arrancou do carro.

-E aqui está ela. Nosso _novo _cordeirinho! –Dorcas sorriu e eu ainda não sei se era um sorriso maléfico ou zombeteiro.

_Marlene _tirou o capacete balançando os cabelos escuros e logo em seguida tirou a jaqueta de couro. E só parece que tem _deusa_ nessa família! Corpo curvilíneo, olhos verdes, roupas caras e apertadas e de beleza estonteante.

-E você é Lily! –Ela bateu em meu ombro abrindo o sorriso. –Estava ansiosa para ver o que o meu primo havia arranjado e puxa! Eu não esperava alguém tão bonita! –O sorriso se apagou. E voltou-se para si. –_Dois motivos: Amor ou dinheiro. Qual dos dois?_

-Isso nós vamos julgar hoje, não? –Dorcas falou mais alto. –Agora vamos que você tem roupas a comprar!

-Claro! Mas nada de roupas fofinhas, Dorcas! –Falou Marlene

-Mas aquela do coelhinho é tão fofinha pra ela! –Dorcas agarrou o meu pulso e começou a andar.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Dorcas? –Eu e Marlene falamos juntas.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e puxou nós duas.

_**Gente, o capítulo foi pequenininho porque eu não tenho muito tempo agora pq fiquei de recuperação final T^T **_

_**Depois, apartir do dia 20 eu continuo a escrever e posto dia 25, ESPECIAL DE NATAL! :DDDDDDD**_

_**E feliz aniversário para mim ^^**_


End file.
